Where's Mario's Hat
by qw12o0p
Summary: Everyone has loved mario as long he has been around.Well what if I told you the time he lost his hat
1. Great News

It was just a normal morning in the mushroom kingdom,a man of a Italian background woke up but the man was not any man it was Mario. Mario lives in a whole other castle but still in mushroom kingdom. So as he wakes up he turns on the TV on the news it says an upcoming Mario game is coming out,Mario's reaction to this was filled with joy more than you can imagine. Mario immediately gets ready to tell Luigi in his mansion. When he put on his clothes he takes his hat and gives a big kiss to it to celebrate this huge new game but what Mario doesn't know is that he is not keeping that hat for long.

Chapter 1:Great News!

Mario is running as fast as he can as toads say "Congratulations" "Congratulations" as Mario is running a long. Mario eventually reaches to the mushroom kingdom as he go's to the door hundreds of cameras surrounds him. He wonders why the cameras are all around him but when he walks in and everyone yells "Surprise". Mario is in shock that they made a party for him, EVERYONE was there Link from Legend of Zelda with Zelda, Ike,Marth,and Roy from Fire Emblem was there,Kirby was there. So many people me the narrator can't even say, before Mario got to mingle Luigi gave him a big hug but Luigi accidentally bump him self in to a stang person in a large trench coat. The person says "Hay Which It" Luigi looking as frightened as a nerd on cafeteria day. Mario saw what happen and said "Don't Treat Him Like That" everyone turned silent "You Think You Can Just Yell At Luigi Like that" said Mario the crowd all said "Ohhhhhh" as Mario kept yelling at him the man soon screamed "ENOUGH" as he ran to the door, "You Will All Pay" said the strange person before he left out the door. Mario didn't care about that guy later in the day he blow out the candles for the cake they made for him. As he goes to blow out the candle it turns all dark, Mario turns on the emergency light when he dose, no one is there not even the cake but the worst part is when he scratched his head to figure out what happen his hat was missing he immediately screamed "Where's My Hat".

Chapter 2:Have You Seen Luigi?


	2. Have You Seen Luigi

Chapter 2:Have You Seen Luigi?

Mario is freaking out trying to understand what happen,the first thing Mario dose is go to the princess's room to see if the princess is alright but the door to the room was locked. Mario could hear Peach screaming " Help" "Help" as he trays to open the door. "Help" in a different tone is heard by Mario he looks for the sound he heard and it was a Toad. A big chunk of the castle was on the Toad when he saw him,"Toad Are You OK" said Mario "Yeah Just Get This Off Me" replied Toad,Mario soon took one of the gifts he got from Luigi and it was a Tanooki Suit. He then lifted up the chunk and throw it were ever,"Thank You" says toad. "Now Toad Have You Seen Luigi?" asked Mario,all Toad remembers is that Luigi was the key to princess's room by accident. Toad explains that at the party Luigi was dancing up a storm while I was on cleaning duty,when I was done with the hall I forgot to get the key to clean the princess's room. As Toad is telling the story the Castle starts rumbling."Mario I'll Finish The Story Later We Need To Get Out Of Here" yelled Toad. Mario and Toad split up and head out side when they do they immediately fling up,they pass though many worlds but not a lot because Mario grabs Toad in mid-air to slow down(its easy for Mario to slow down because he had a Tanooki Suit).Mario was not that scared because a lot of the worlds he has already passed but Toad reminded him that the princess was still in the castle,"Oh-a-No"said,well you know who said that.

Chapter 3:Tell me While I Freeze


	3. Tell Me While I Freeze

Chapter 3:Tell me While I Freeze

Toad and Mario landed in the ice world and are quickly passing all of the levels. They eventually make it to the last level of world 3(.which is when you defeat one of the Koopalings) After beating the Koopaling; Mario and Toad take there time to jump on the flag. Toad was having so much fun but he realized the sky was getting darker Toad tried to tell Mario but he kept on dancing.(I guess this was his way to forget about peach). Mario then got shocked. He looks up to see what shocked him, his eyes got twice as big when he found out it was the sky. Mario and Toad jumps to dodge the lighting rods but fail, soon the lighting stops but now its an ice tornado. Mario and Toad gets sucked into the tornado, the tornadoes wind was to much to handle and they freeze. So somewhere else in the world, Luigi wakes up and he's captured in this dungeon like place. Luigi has no clue were he is and he has this weird hat with a M on it...? no I'm just kidding it has a key on it. Right next to him was Miles Per Hour aka Tails from Sonic The Hedgehog,Tails says "You Are The Key To Something". Luigi makes a shocked looked in his face and looks forward," Why Are You In" said Tails. Luigi still confused "Me,I'm In Because Of My Brain" said tails "Listen Mario Is a Great Man But He's Not Going To Do It". Luigi now has a kinda mad face with a little sadness," Mario Doesn't Know But This Is a Lot More Than Just Him Getting His Hat"said Tails.(Did you guys see it the chapter says tell me while I freeze referring to toad telling Mario the rest of the story BUT toad never even mentions about to story in stead I gave you an important conversation between Tails and Luigi but no worry because I'm planning to have toad tell the full story next chapter...or will I).

Chapter 4:Allow Me To Break The Ice


End file.
